Do You Believe In Magic?
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Sav was an ordinary Gryffindor student. She had two best friends, Fred and George Weasley, and had a schoolgirl crush on the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. Then again, who doesn't? But something dark and twisted is surrounding her life, and it ends up endangering the people she cares about most. Can she save them, or will it be too late in the end? OC's.
1. Sav, Just Sav

___**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to throughout the book, and on occasion Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley because they're just so hot. All known characters, that are not OC's belong to the wonderful woman J.K Rowling.**_

___**nymphxdora - I changed this chapter, and put in more thoughts for you! **_

* * *

_Savannah Chambers, or Sav as her friends liked to call her was a typical Gryffindor student. She was courageous, but feared for her friends. She was brave, yet she was scared of losing someone she cared about. She was honest, but she had to lie once to get out of trouble for when she was caught eating the cookies her mother had just finished baking when she was six. She was the outside Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she was on her way to being selected by a professional team. The one thing standing in her way? Oliver Wood._

_Now, Sav had always admired Oliver. If it wasn't for his good looks, then it was for his Quidditch Skills. If it wasn't for his Quidditch skills, then it was for his skills as a wizard. If it wasn't for his skills as a wizard, it would be for his good looks. So on, so forth, you know how it goes. But maybe to make it a little bit easier for you, we should take it back to the start. _

_**June 02, 1989 – SAV'S P.O.V**_

I looked at the letter that was lying on the bench with all the other mail my brother had thrown carelessly to the side. It was addressed to me, but I was utterly, and completely confused. I never got mail.

_Miss S. Chambers_

_16 Elizabeth Drive_

_Delvordo_

_Kensington_

I flipped over the seal to see something very strange. It looked like a H, inside some type of badge, but it was divided up into four quarters. One had a bird of sorts, maybe an eagle, or a raven. Another had a badger, beaver or an otter? I wasn't sure. Another had a snake. The last one stood out to me the most though. A lion standing on its hind legs, as it roared into the background. But what was all this about? I had no clue. I opened the letter carefully with shaking hands.

_Dear Miss Savannah Chambers,_

_It is with great delight that I inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We look forward to welcoming you to our school at the beginning of term (1__st__ of September), and watching you achieve great things. We await your owl with your response no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Yours expectantly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Deputy Headmistress)_

Ummm… What? I was a witch? I placed the letter down on the table, and sat down on the barstool next to the kitchen counter. I took a deep breathe, and placed my head in my hands. No, there could be no way that I was a witch. Magic wasn't real, magic didn't exist. There was no such thing as "_Hogwarts_" and this was all a practical joke for pranking Christian the other day. There was absolutely, _absolutely_… My thoughts trailed off as I saw my mother's most cherished china vase hover off the ground. I blinked once, expecting it to go back to sitting on the coffee table, but it didn't. I blinked again, but opened my eyes again when I heard an incredibly loud smash. There, lying on the floor was my mother's vase. She was going to kill me.

I heard the garage door close, which meant my parents were home. I spun the stool around to the doorway which led into the hallway connecting to the garage, and felt a worried and scared look come onto my face. My parents came in smiling and laughing like they always did, and immediately knew something was wrong. My mother looked to the broken shards of her vase lying on the ground, and I braced myself for the lecture I was sure to be getting. But nope. Quite the opposite actually.

"Savannah?" My mother asked gently. "What is it?" I said nothing, but I spun around and grabbed the Hogwarts letter, spun back around, and practically shoved it in her face.

"Is this a joke?" I asked. But clearly it wasn't as both my mother and father shared worried looks. I looked to both of them, and snapped instantaneously. "What's going on!?" I practically yelled.

"Savannah, you must understand. We didn't tell you because we were trying to protect you." My father pulled out a long stick. I eyed it warily. "But I don't think we can do that anymore." He finished. He pointed the stick in the middle of air and whispered something. But what scared me the most, was bird flying out of the tip of the stick. I stumbled off the stool, and then crawled backwards.

"Savannah. There is a world out there, which is different from the world you know. Full of magical creatures that you thought were mythical. There are people out there, like you. Your father and I, your brother, we're all magical, and so are you." She finished. I looked at her, and then at my father, who nodded gently.

There was a sudden gentle tapping on the window. My dad walked over to it, and opened it slowly. That's when a mouse brown barn owl with something in its beak jumped onto the sill. My dad took the envelope out of its beak, and gave it a treat, before it jumped off the sill, and took off into the sky.

My dad ripped the envelope open, and took out a piece of paper.

"It's Savannah's school list." He looked up. "That's if, she wants to go." He nodded at me.

I looked down and closed my eyes. The darkness behind my eyelids was suddenly filled with colour, as I started to see something. A boy. People flying on broomsticks. A castle. A candlestick. An old man wearing funny looking clothes. I opened my eyes, and looked at them.

"I want to go." I whispered. They both started to smile, and dragged me to the garage. We were going to some place called "_Diagon Alley_".

My mum and dad brought me into the freaky place called, "_The Leaky Cauldron_". I was surrounded by people I didn't know, but Mum and Dad seemed to know them all.

"Molly! Arthur!" My dad cried. A man and woman turned around, with their flaming red hair, and their kind faces, I knew for sure they were friends of my parents.

"Daniel! Bel! What a delightful surprise! Are you going into Diagon Alley as well?" Arthur asked, as Molly tried to gather up two young children, and two twins who looked to be around my age.

"Of course! Molly, Arthur, this is our youngest, Savannah. Savannah, this is Arthur and Molly Weasley." My father introduced me, the man, and the woman who had finally finished rounding up the children.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, as I nodded politely.

"No need for formalities deary. These are our four youngest children. This is Ginny," she pointed to a young girl with the same flaming red hair that was cut in a short bob style, "Ron," this time she pointed to a boy who was about a year older than the girl, who had the same flaming red hair. I looked around curiously, and noticed that the all had the same red hair. I smiled politely to the boy, and the young girl. "These are the twins, Fred," she pointed to one, "and this is George." Molly finished, with another finger pointed over the other twin.

"I'm George!" The one that was 'Fred' cried. The other one nodded in agreement.

"And I'm Fred! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" He asked, with a joking tone to his voice. A giggle escaped my mouth, but I clasped my lips together to avoid getting in trouble.

"Sorry Fred, George." Molly breathed out an apology she must have had to say around a million times.

"Just call us Gred," the one I thought was Fred started, "and Forge!" The one I thought was George finished. I giggled again and smiled at them both.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks. I'm Savannah." I introduced myself, as it was only polite, and stuck my hand out for them to shake. The one I thought was Fred ignored it and pulled me in for a hug instead. I was surprised, but hugged back all the same. Then it was George's turn, but then again I didn't know for sure.

"Are you starting Hogwarts this year as well?" The one I thought was Fred asked.

"Yeah, I am! I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor! What about you guys?" I asked, as we started to walk to Madame Malkins.

"Us too! Every Weasley that has ever gone to Hogwarts has been sorted into Gryffindor! Our parents were in Gryffindor, than it was our brother's Bill, Charlie and Percy, but Charlie and Percy are the only ones still there. Are you going for a position for Quidditch next year?" George or Fred asked.

"How many of you are there?" I asked in complete and utter shock. But then I looked between the two twins, and to be honest it was making my head hurt. Before they could answer, I held a hand out to stop them from saying anything. "Hang on." I told them to stop, as I placed one of my hands in the air, in some sort of stopping motion. The one I thought was Fred had his mouth open in a silent answer.

I pulled out my red lipstick, which my older brother's girlfriend had given me a few months ago. I put some on my lips and looked towards them.

"Which one of you is Fred?" I asked, as I looked at them. They both had bewildered looks on their faces, and to be honest I would have laughed out loud if I wasn't so serious.

"I am?" The one who had his mouth closed breathed out, with a questionable tone. I walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, to steady myself, as I had to stand on my tip-toes just to reach his shoulder. I was short, leave me alone. I placed a light, chaste kiss on his cheek, which left a mark of red. I pulled back, to see George's mouth still agape, but this time with disbelief. Fred's cheeks were a brilliant shade of strawberry red.

"There! Now I can tell which twins you are!" I smirked happily, but George looked crest-fallen.

"So he gets a kiss on the cheek and what do I get?" He asked sadly. I pulled out a tissue and wiped the red lipstick of my lips, before again resting my hand on George's shoulder, and standing on my tip-toes. I placed a kiss on his cheek as well, and pulled back. His cheeks were also a brilliant shade of strawberry red.

"Does that even the odds?" I asked, laughing at the puppy-love looks they both had on their faces.

"Yep." They both sighed. I turned to hear a new voice enter the scene.

"Yo Oliver! Catch!" A large, brown ball, flew through the air, right toward George's face. I launched in front of him and caught it with an inch to spare. I spun around on my feet to face the boy that was running toward me.

"Wow, nice reflexes you have there." He breathed, in a heavy Scottish accent, which to be honest, only made him even hotter. Before I get carried away, I'm going to at least explain the guy that has already captured my heart. He was taller than me, around the same height as Fred and George. He had brown hair that wasn't too short or too long, but his fringe fell loosely on his forehead, and he had some bits spiked up. But what caught my attention the most was his eyes. A heavenly dark brown, that reminded me of melted chocolate, and to be honest, I thought I was going to melt right then and there.

"Ah, thanks." I whispered. He looked at me strangely, with his hands outstretched, and it took me a while to realise he was waiting for the ball.

"Sorry about you having to catch it. I'm usually really good when it comes to catching the quaffle, but my friend, Josh, threw it too high. Are you alright?" He asked. I was halfway to La, La Land. His accent was thick, but it only made him so much hotter.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I whispered again, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was standing in front of this fine specimen.

"Oliver Wood." He introduced himself as he held out a hand for me to shake. I took it in mine and shook it gently. His hand felt rough, but it wasn't bad, more like a good kind of rough.

"Sav, just Sav. This is Fred," I started as I pointed to the twin with the red lipstick all over his cheek. "And his twin George." I finished.

"Nice to meet you all. Do you go to Hogwarts? If you do, you should probably try out for Chaser or Keeper. I think you would do well." He asked, as he complimented my reflexes once again.

"We're actually starting our first year in September." Fred chose this moment to speak up, and save me from embarrassing myself even further.

"Well, that's a shame." Oliver sighed, as he tried, and failed, to look discretely in my direction.

"Oliver! Come on!" I heard a cry, and looked to see three boys and two girls, gathered around in a circle. Oliver turned to them.

"I'll be there in a second!" He cried back. He turned to Fred, George and I.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Fred, George and Sav. I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor, so we could talk more about Quidditch!" He exclaimed. Just as he was about to turn away I opened my mouth.

"Oliver?" I asked. He turned around with a bright smile.

"Yeah Sav?" He asked.

"What's Quidditch?" I asked. His smile dropped off his face at my question, and he spluttered in absolute disbelief.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" He asked, petrified.

"No, I'm afraid not." I answered, as I bit my bottom lip, like I usually did when I was confused, nervous, or upset.

"You definitely need to get sorted into Gryffindor!" He yelled.

"Why?" I yelled back, actually curious about what his answer would be.

"I can't have a pretty girl like you not know anything about Quidditch, now can I?" He asked with a grin. I blushed deeply at his comment, and fiddled with a stray piece of my blonde hair that came loose from its braid.

"See you around Sav!" He cried, as he raced back to his impatient friends, and started up another game of, "Catch".

"Yeah, you too." I whispered, but I knew he wouldn't hear me. But as it so happens, I forgot the twins were standing there. Can anyone say, "oops"?

"Looks like our little Savy-Pie has a thing for a Gryffindor who she just met! Whatever are we going to do Fred!?" George asked, as he mocked disbelief and worry.

"Well, I don't know George! We'll have to lock her in a castle and throw away the key!" Fred cried just as dramatically. I shoved them both, but laughed along with them, as we went back to our parents, and Fred and George's rowdy siblings.

"There you are Savannah. Where were you?" My father asked, almost in a scolding way.

"We were talking over there Daddy, everything's ok." I whispered, as I wrapped my arms around his waist in a comforting gesture.

"What is on your cheek George?" Molly asked, as she tried to wipe away the now smeared red lipstick. I felt my body shake with laughter.

"I had to mark them! They were making my head hurt! That's Fred Mrs Weasley!" I laughed. Molly sighed, with an, "I'm sorry Fred", as everyone around me laughed as well. My parents shook hands with Molly and Arthur, and Fred and George pulled me in for one last hug.

"Bye! I'll see you on the train!" I cried, as I turned around after my parents, and with one last final wave, I started to leave my new friends. I walked slowly behind my parents, and beside the group that Oliver had run back to join. I caught his eye, and threw a small smile and a wave in his direction, which he returned, and then went back to his game.

I had a feeling that it was going to be a good year.

The first of September had finally come around, and to be honest, I didn't know what I was feeling at that current moment. I felt excited, nervous, terrified, happy and free all at the same time. I honestly don't know how I could be feeling all of this at once, but I knew for certain that I didn't want it to change. I was excited because I was going to Hogwarts, which my parents had taught me about in the short weeks leading up to this moment. I was nervous, because I had no idea what I was doing. What if I made a fool of myself? What if I set a teacher on fire? What if I accidentally hurt someone really badly?! I was terrified, because I didn't know what house I would get sorted into. What if I got sorted into Slytherin? Would the twins still want to be my friends? Would Oliver still talk to me? I was happy because I got to see them again. The twins and Oliver I mean. I was free from all the nervous anticipation, but I just couldn't wait to see what the castle looked like!

My parents and I had just made our way onto Platform 9 at Kings Cross Station. I was pushing my trolley, while my parents were behind me. I looked at the big, brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, and ran straight at it. I closed my eyes, expecting to collide straight into it, but all I heard was a soft '_whooshing'_ sound. I opened my eyes to see a huge, red steam train. The Hogwarts Express. I took a deep breathe in and then breathed out to calm the excitement of my nerves. Nope. Not working.

"SAV!" Two _**very**_ familiar voices called out over the roaring crowd. I whipped my head around, only to be tackled into a hug, and two very wet, very loud kisses, to be placed on each of my cheeks. But that didn't stop the grin that started to adorn my face.

"Fred! George!" I cried, as I threw my left arm around who I thought was Fred, and my right around who I thought was George. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my red lipstick. One of them sighed, and pointed his finger to his cheek.

"It's George's turn today. Fred had it last time." The one that sighed with his finger pointed to his cheek, looked absolutely crest-fallen.

"Oh man!" Fred sighed. I put the red lipstick on and placed my hand on George's shoulder to keep myself steady, got up on my tip-toes and placed a light, chaste kiss to his cheek. He sighed in appreciation. I wiped the rest of it off, and then stood on my tip-toes and gave Fred a kiss to. I quickly recognised Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny walking toward us, but there were two other male figures that I didn't recognise.

"Hello deary. How are you?" Molly asked, as she pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I'm well Molly, and you?" I asked, as I returned the hug that I immediately loved.

"Not so bad. I see you've marked Fred again." She sighed. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a grin, but thought about poor Mrs Weasley.

"Nope, it was George's turn to be marked." I replied with a giggle. Fred threw his arm over my shoulder, as we turned to the five people that had approached our group. One I recognised as Mr Weasley, two others as Ginny and Ron. The other two, I had no idea.

"Sav, these are our brothers, Percy and Charlie." Fred introduced me to his two older brothers.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Savannah, but you can call me Sav." I introduced myself as Charlie eyed the arm that was slung casually over my shoulder.

"Nice to meet the girl that has captured my brother's attention for so long." The one I knew as Charlie said teasingly. I simply blushed and looked down.

"Come on Sav, let's go and get a seat!" George cried, as his hand circled around my wrist and started to drag me in the direction of the train. I laughed and looked back at my parents.

"Hang on Georgie." I said loudly, as I turned back to my parents. I ran to them and jumped into my dad's waiting arms, as he spun me around in the air.

"We love you Savannah. Have fun at Hogwarts, and remember, whatever house you get sorted in, we will be proud of you no matter what." My mum whispered in my ear.

"I love you too guys. Say hello to Christian for me." I dropped a kiss on both their cheeks and raced back to Fred and George.

"All aboard!" The conductor cried. Fred, George and I walked through the train, hoping to find an empty compartment. I wasn't watching where I was going, which was probably a stupid move and bumped in to someone.

"Easy there Sav, don't want you getting hurt on your first day do we?" I knew that voice. I looked up to see the chocolate brown eyes that had never left my mind since Diagon Alley, and the smile that made him ten times hotter, or was it a hundred?

"Hey Oliver." I greeted with a small smile. Yeah, go me! "Sorry, I didn't see you there." I finished, as I ordered myself not to look like a cherry tomato.

"It's no worries at all Sav. Just be careful. There are a fair few bullies on this train, just watch yourself. Ok?" He warned, as he rubbed my upper arms up and down in a comforting gesture.

"Will do Oliver. Thanks for the warning." I smiled at him, and was about to bid him goodbye when I heard George call my name from somewhere down the corridor.

"Come on Sav!" George yelled.

"Coming!" I cried back. I turned to say goodbye to Oliver, but he was already gone.

I made my way into the compartment, and sat down next to Fred, as I took the window seat, and looked out to the emerald green hills that continuously rolled past the windows.

I sighed and looked to Fred and George, as they played a game I was introduced to by my parents, called "_exploding snap_".

"_This year is going to be a good year._" I thought to myself. Little did I know, it was going to be a very _interesting_ year indeed.

* * *

_**Hi everyone! So this is my second or third Harry Potter fanfic that I have had the pleasure to write, and I hope you all enjoy it and leave a nice little review for me to see! I respect constructive criticism, and I try to answer to all reviews or questions you might have, so feel free to ask away! However, my updating will be a little slack, as I am preparing myself for my TAFE courses and that will be taking up most of my time as well as work, but that will not stop me from updating every two weeks. Or at least, close to it.**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Kisses from Australia!**_

_**~Danger xx**_


	2. Sorting Hat and Stars

_**An absolutely huge thank you to nymphxdora, I-am-a-Huntress, alicemitage and Annabelle4.0 for reading, reviewing, favouring and following! It means the world to me that people are still reading and enjoying my work! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Nymphxdora – Thank you so much for the constructive criticism! I went back and fixed all those bits and pieces up if you want to go back and read it! Feel free to criticise the rest of my chapters if you'd like! Thank you, you are absolutely amazing!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to throughout the book, and on occasion Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley because they're just so hot! All known characters, that are not OC's, belong to the wonder woman J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

_**Sav**_

Fred and George had changed into their robes, whilst I stayed in the compartment. When they came back, I took my robes and walked to the girl's bathrooms. On the way there I saw Oliver in his compartment with some of his friends. I saw him laugh. I saw him smile. I saw him joking around with all of his friends. I saw him with a girl. She sat so close to him, I was surprised she wasn't sitting on his lap. I felt tears spring to my eyes, and swallowed the lump in the back of my throat.

I walked to the bathrooms and started to pull on my robes, whilst thinking about what I just witnessed. Why was I getting so upset? Oliver and I were just friends. Not even that! More like acquaintances. It wasn't my business of what Oliver did, or who he dated. I was perfectly fine on my own. I didn't need some guy in my life. I was eleven for Merlin's sake!

I exited the bathrooms only to crash into someone. Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is. Please…

"Have you got some fascination of bumping into me or something Sav?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, as I could feel tears starting to brim in the corners of my eyes. I could feel my throat starting to close up, and to be honest I was confused. I didn't like him, so why was I acting this way? I faked a yawn and turned to him.

"Sorry Oliver, but if I throw a stick, will you leave?" I asked bluntly. Wow where did that come from? I didn't miss the flash of hurt in his eyes before I bumped past him and back to my compartment. It was a good thing I walked away when I did, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Sav!" I heard him cry. I decided to give him a chance and turned around. But I was less than impressed with what I saw.

"Oliver, baby. What's the matter?" I heard the girl that was all over him before ask. I didn't even bother to stick around and hear what he had to say, because to be honest, I didn't even want to waste my precious time on him, even though it hurt me to think things like that.

I had made it back to the compartment with about two minutes to spare, as the train slowly rolled to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station. Fred, George and I exited the train only to be met with what appeared to be a half-man, half-giant.

"First years, this way!" He called. I walked over with Fred and George. He looked down to us, not in a mean way, and smiled at me.

"'Ello there. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He introduced as he held out a hand for me to shake.

I placed my _**much**_ smaller hand in his and gave it a polite shake.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Hagrid! I'm Savannah Chambers, and this is Fred and George Weasley." I pointed to them behind me, and they both nodded their heads in a polite greeting. He smiled at the mere mention of me calling him "_Mr Hagrid_", like it was the most important thing in the world. I felt eyes lingering on the back of my head, and it took all of my self-control not to turn around and yell at the culprit.

"Are ye a'right Mr Wood?" Hagrid asked, as he peeked over. I turned around and saw Oliver. He stood there and stared at me, as hurt radiated through his entire being. When the Muggles said eyes were windows to your soul, I didn't think they meant it. I'm sure my eyes and my posture were exactly the same as his. We were both hurt. Me, for that girl that crawled all over him. Him, because of what I insinuated. I may be eleven, but I'm pretty smart.

"No Hagrid. Everything's fine. I'll see you around." Oliver smiled slightly, but I could tell it was forced. He then turned to Fred, George and I.

"Fred, George…" He trailed off, before he looked at me with a pained expression. "Sav…" It was almost like a ghost or a silent whisper. He walked away, and over to the carriages that the other years took to get to the castle.

"Bloody hell Sav!" Fred started, as he looked at me with a look of pure astonishment.

"What did you do to the poor guy?" George finished, as he mirrored his twins look.

"To be honest," I started as I tried desperately to tear my eyes away from the carriages and the older students. I succeeded as I looked at Fred and George with sadness etched into every part of me. "I don't know." I finished. I got into a boat that I was sharing with a girl named Angelina, another girl named Alicia and another girl named Eila. They were all hoping to get into Gryffindor as well.

We sailed across the wide lake, as the moon reflected off the small ripples on the surface that were made from the movement of the boats. But you wouldn't believe this. They were rowing by themselves. I love magic.

We entered a small cave carved into the mountain Hogwarts stood tall and proud on. Vines of ivy draped over the entrance, just touching the surface of the water. When our boat got to the entrance into the cave, Angelina pushed the ivy to the side, so that we could all go through. That resulted in a little bit of a rash on her hands. They should really do something about that.

We all got out of the boats in the end, and walked up into the castle through the courtyard. It was absolutely magnificent. My parent's stories didn't even bother to do it justice.

"_Hogwarts is one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world. What appears to be an abandoned castle to the Muggle population of the world is an institution for the magically gifted. With one hundred and forty-two staircases, which are known to move every few minutes. Not even Professor Albus Dumbledore knows all of Hogwarts' secrets, as the castle have a long history and witnessed centuries of ancient magic._" I don't know for sure, but I knew that Hogwarts would definitely be my new home.

We followed Hagrid up winding staircases, and through wide hallways which were covered with moving pictures. Did I mention that I _**love**_ magic? I looked to one of them who smiled and dipped into a small curtsy. I stopped walking, smiled, and curtsied back, before running to catch up to Hagrid and my new friends.

We finally made it to what Hagrid called the "_Great 'all_" and saw a woman standing there in a green cloak. She had a kind, but stern face and knew instantly that she was a strictly, "_follow the rules_" teacher. She waited for all of us to assemble on the steps in front of her, and I instantly knew. We were about to be sorted, and all the other students were sitting in there. The room, where my future reputation awaited.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she started. She sounded wise. She had a clear, but loud voice, and she spoke with a tone of authority. So guessing from my parent's stories, this must be Professor McGonagall. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor," She said this house with a tone of pride. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." At the mere mention of Slytherin, I knew definitely that I would never even want to go near that house. I also knew that this woman didn't really take a fancy to Slytherin all that much. She looked directly at me, and the twins that insisted on standing on both sides of me. I felt like I had what the Muggles called a posse.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points." I was absolutely determined not to break any rules. Yeah, yeah, I know. Goodie-Goodie Two-Shoes. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." I knew instantly what the house cup was, because my parents had described it to me. They also described what the Quidditch Cup was also, and I was even more determined to learn about Quidditch. Whether it was from Oliver or not.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." With that, the woman disappeared into the Great Hall, and appeared only a few minutes later with a scroll in her hand. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." With that being said, all of us first years stumbled into the Great Hall. I found myself in complete awe. Candles floated in the air, fire lighting the hallways around the edges. Students flittered around the tables, all of them trying to get a look at the new first years. The ceiling looked almost transparent, so I could see the clouds and the bright stars in the night sky. We walked up to the stairs that led up to the teacher's table and in front of the teacher's table and the entire school sat a stool with a worn down looking hat. I almost screamed in fear as it started to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps you'll be in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the four tables before becoming deathly still. The woman who led us in to the Great Hall, opened up the scroll, and read a name off the list.

"Aldar, Andrew." The boy in question walked up and sat on the seat. He was only there for a minute or two before the hat cried into the quiet hall.

"RAVENCLAW!" Cheers erupted from the table to the far left side of the room.

"Angel, Brandon." He went to Gryffindor.

"Arncliffe, Becky." She went to Ravenclaw.

"Alexander, Christian." He went to Hufflepuff.

It was pretty much all the same until my name was called.

"Chambers, Savannah."

I looked around, even though I knew there was really no point. I ran my hands over my skirt to smooth out the wrinkles, and walked carefully up the steps, as not to trip up them and make a fool of myself. I sat down on the stool, my knees shaking, my hands trembling, and oxygen was coming in short and shallow gulps. If you couldn't tell, I was nervous.

"Hmm… Another Chambers." The Sorting Hat hummed to itself, as it contemplated where to place me. What another? I dismissed the question, as the hat was probably referring to my parents. Little did I know, I was wrong. Really wrong.

"Very difficult. You are cunning, like a Slytherin. You are loyal like a Hufflepuff. You are intelligent like a Ravenclaw. But you are courageous and brave at heart. There's only one place for you my girl."

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled into the once again quiet Great Hall. A table that was next to the Ravenclaw table started cheering and screaming. I jumped up with a smile on my face, and ran down to the Gryffindor table. I got pats on the back, and "_welcome to Gryffindor!_", but I couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching me. My eyes ran carefully over the Gryffindor table, only to rest on, surprise, surprise, Oliver Wood. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Great, what is Merlin doing to me!?

"Weasley, Fred." Fred bounded up to the stool, and sat underneath the hat for a good two seconds before it registered who he was.

"No need to sort this one! It's a Weasley! GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted, making some of the older students laugh. Myself, however, couldn't keep the grin off my face.

I opened my arms, as Fred practically came barrelling towards me, and hugged me tightly to his chest. I was short, leave me alone.

"Weasley, George." This time, George walked casually to the seat, and I swear I saw him whisper something to the hat.

"I swear I just sorted you! I'm seeing double! Get to Gryffindor you prankster." George practically skipped down to the Gryffindor table, and squished himself down between Percy and myself. The twins practically swallowed my small figure, as they were practically hiding me from everybody's view.

I seemed to have dosed off for a bit, because the next thing I knew, Angelina, Alicia and Lee had joined us at the Gryffindor table, and food was being piled in the middle. I reached for an apple, my favourite fruit, but dropped it instantly as a ghostly, looking head floated up into the middle.

"Good evening! Welcome to Gryffindor!" He yelled, with a smile.

"Good evening Sir! I'm Savannah, but you can call me Sav! This is Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Lee! May I be polite enough to ask who you are?" I asked. My parents would probably die of laughter. I was never polite. Ask anyone. Do it.

"I, my dear girl, am Sir Nicholas. I am also known as the Ghost of Gryffindor!" He said with a huge smile, and a happy tone, making me giggle.

"Well, Sir Nicholas! It was a pleasure to meet you!" I cried, as I swatted Fred's hand away from my towering dinner plate in front of me.

"Hey Sav?" I heard Angelina ask me from across the table. I leaned over, to listen to what she had to say. "There's a guy in Ravenclaw who won't stop staring at you." I was curious, believe me. So I turned around, and was pretty damn shocked at who I saw.

My brother. Christian Kale Chambers, went to Hogwarts, and the git didn't even tell me. I felt tears spring to my eyes. The one thing about Christian, is that he knew when I was about to cry. I squirmed out of my seat from between the twins, and bottled for the door.

"Savannah wait!" I heard him cry. But I didn't care. I pushed the doors open, which were actually a lot easier than I thought they would be to open, and just kept running. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. I ran up flights, and flights of stairs. I lost count after two thousand and something stairs, and came to what looked to be a tower, that had an absolutely stunning view of the night sky. I sat down on the cold, stone ground, and looked up to the stars.

I envied them. They were free in a way. They didn't have to deal with emotions, rejection or betrayal. All they had to do was compete with one another to see who could shine the brightest. They stayed in the same spot every night, only doing one thing. Providing light. Providing dreams. Providing freedom.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs that led into my new sanctuary. I instantly recognised it as Wood.

"Nice cologne Wood, but seriously, do you _**have**_ to marinate in it?" I asked, as I hugged my knees to my chest. I heard him sit down on the floor over by the staircase, and to be honest, not knowing why he was here, was driving me insane.

"Why are you even here Wood?" I asked, as I turned to glare at him. My normal blue eyes were red, puffy and sore, and to be honest, I literally thought I was all cried out, so whatever he wanted to say, he could go ahead and say it for all I cared.

"The feast is over. I realised that you hadn't come back, so I came to find you." He started. I cut him off.

"Why Wood. Why?" I repeated, as I was starting to get slightly aggravated.

"You don't know the way to the common rooms." He said simply.

"I could have just asked a teacher." I responded, as I turned my attention back to the stars.

"Look, Sav…" He started.

"Savannah." I snapped.

"Savannah," He sighed, in that Scottish accent that I couldn't ignore. "I don't know what I did, but if I hurt you, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, you must believe me." He finished, as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Oliver." I sighed, as I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. After all, it's not my business of who you date and who you don't." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, as he stood up and walked closer to me.

"That girl in your compartment on the train. The one that called you baby." I looked down in shame. Here I was, getting jealous over something that probably would never even concern me. I was mentally preparing myself, for the scolding, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and looked up to Oliver, who looked like he was choking. It took me a second to realise that he was actually trying to stop himself from laughing.

Eventually, he couldn't handle it anymore, and burst out into laughter. I couldn't help but laugh along. It's not my fault his laugh is contagious!

"What's so funny Wood?" I asked, in between giggles.

"That's Chastity. We dated for like a month last year, but I ended it because she got to clingy. That day on the train, I told her to back off. When she called me baby, I told her to go away, because I wasn't with her, and I never would be again." He explained through laughter. I looked down at my hands, and fiddled with them nervously.

I felt his fingers grasp my chin softly, and lifted it up so he could look me in the eyes.

"Don't tell me you were jealous?" He asked, with a small amount of teasing in his voice. I shoved him away gently.

"In your dreams Wood. In your dreams." I stated, as I leant back against one of the marble columns.

"I'd kill to be up there." He whispered. I looked to him. I must have looked confused, because he continued on. "I love flying. Just being up in the air. Away from land. Kind of reminds me of my problems. When I'm up there, I tend to leave them all behind. Like they don't matter anymore." He whispered.

"If only that was the same for just being able to get away from absolutely everything. I didn't even know Christian went here. He was at home over the summer, and he has been going here for the past four or five years! Why didn't he tell me? I could feel the onslaught of tears coming my way again, and once again I buried my head in my hands.

"Hey, hey," Oliver started as he leant next to me on the marble column, and pulled me tightly into his side. "Maybe he had a good reason for it. Maybe it was for the same reason why your parents didn't tell you, you were magical." He finished. I nodded slightly. That was a maybe. I looked up at Oliver. His strong jawline, and high cheekbones were what every girl wanted in a guy. His amazing chocolate brown eyes, which would probably make any girl, melt into a puddle on the floor as if he so much as glanced at them. His short, brown, unruly hair that was tousled, yet neat.

What was I doing? It wasn't long before I fell asleep, and as I did, I could feel him pick me up gently, and start to walk back to wherever we were going.

"Braveheart." He whispered, as I heard a slight creaking. I felt him duck, and walk quickly into some sort of room, where it was warm and comfortable.

"Eleanor." He whispered. "Can you take her to the first year's room?" I heard him ask. I felt myself being transferred to someone else. A girl.

"Sure thing Ol, get some sleep before classes tomorrow. I'll take care of her." I heard the girl promise him. Who was she, and why was she calling him Ol?

The one thing I thought about before I blacked out completely was, I sure hope I didn't do anything stupid tonight.

**HI! WOW! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and favouring and following (again), and I want to welcome all of you to Chapter Two of, "Do You Believe In Magic?" This is what I am really looking forward to as this book progresses, and I am completely in awe of all the ideas I have had while in the process of writing, and reading my own work! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I can't wait to see if I have gained any silent reviewers and followers and favours. **

**Until next week,**

**Kisses from Australia,**

**~Danger xx**


	3. First Days Stink! Oh, That's Just Flint

**Hi! I have finally finished Chapter Three of Do You Believe In Magic? (NAH REALLY?), and I hope you all enjoy it! I am elated at how many people are reading this and enjoying it, and I hope that everybody continues to do so! **

**Thanks again to nymphxdora who reviewed on my last chapter, and picked up on my mistakes again! You're amazing! I think all of you should go and check out her amazing story, "The Escapades of Teddy Lupin"! It's a really good story, and I can't wait for the next update myself!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to throughout the story, and on occasion Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, because they are just so hot! All known characters belong to the wonderful creator of the HP world, J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, my usual wavy, blonde, tameable hair, was knotted in ringlets and practically piled on the top of my head. I rubbed the sleep out of my baby blue eyes, which were still sore and puffy from crying last night. I opened my eyes to see near-transparent curtains, tinted with gold, a beautiful red duvet, with a gold intricate pattern on the bottom quarter. The pillows consisted of both red and gold, and they were _**so**_ comfortable. I sat up and ran a hand through the owl's nest I called hair. I pulled back the gold curtains, threw back the duvet, and stepped out onto the cold, stone floor. I looked around to see four other beds, similar to the one I had just climbed out of around the edges of the room, all diagonally placed. There was a small fireplace in the centre of the room, and trunks at the end of each bed. Wardrobes littered the areas to the right hand side of each bed, and above each bed, there was a shelf carved into the stone of the wall. I wonder where I was. The room looked strange and unfamiliar, but for some really strange reason, I felt safe. I felt like I belonged.

"Sav!" I heard my voice, before I was tackled into a hug from each side. I pulled away from them, before I noticed it was Angelina and Alicia.

"Hey!" I cried, before giving them both another hug. "Umm, where are we?" I asked, my earlier confusion coming back into play.

"This is our dorm room! We're in the Gryffindor Tower! We were so worried when the Prefect brought you up here last night! But she said you were fine, just exhausted, so we put you straight in to your bed. We have separate dorms from the boys, and our staircase is charmed so the boys can't come up here. The common room is downstairs, but the bathrooms are the floor below the entrance to the common room. The entrance in is a painting of the Fat Lady, and the password," Alicia began before taking a breath, Angelina and I just stared in shock, as Alicia looked around, she leant in very close. "Is Braveheart." She finished, her voice had dropped to an immediate whisper.

"What did you do? Read every word in the Introductory Guide?" I asked sarcastically. Angelina giggled, but Alicia slapped my arm.

"By the way," Angelina started, with an amused grin on her face. "A guy was looking for you this morning. Gryffindor. Good looking." She winked the last part. I rolled my eyes, but grinned all the same.

"When's breakfast?" I asked, as my stomach let out a deep growl.

"About an hour. We already went and freshened up. You probably should as well! It looks like you've been playing Quidditch with your eyes closed!" Alicia laughed. I poked my tongue out at her in a childish manner, before grabbing my toiletries, my new school robes and my Gryffindor tie and turned to Angelina.

"Guide me?" I asked jokingly.

"Come on!" She laughed, as she tugged on my wrist. We walked out of our dorm, down an absolute ridiculous amount of stairs, and came to a beautifully decorated room, the same colours as our dorm room. There was another set of stairs, which I'm guessing went up into the boy's dorm, but my attention was completely diverted to the fact that we were walking towards a wall. Then suddenly, something swang out into the brightly lit hallway. Angelina tugged me out through the wall that had just appeared, and I just had a chance to take a glimpse of the portrait that smiled kindly at me. I smiled back, and threw a wave, before Angelina pulled me through a series of hallways. I tried to remember which way we were going but it wasn't easy. We went left, then right, down some stairs, and into an incredibly intricate bathroom. The tiles were a beautiful shade of cream, and light grey bricks made up the walls. The ceiling was incredibly high, with a complicated chandelier giving off an insane amount of light. A bath the size of my swimming pool times ten, was in the middle, with red tiles. Showers lined the eastern wall, also with red tiles, and there were even a few toilets and sinks littered around the other walls.

"Wow." I whispered, still in complete awe.

"I'll leave you here; you'll remember how to get back to the Common Room right?" She asked, as she laughed at my reaction.

"Yeah Angie. I should be fine." I smiled, as I started to walk toward the showers. I turned on the water, and started to change out of my pyjamas. I then stepped underneath the hot water, which instantly washed away all my worries, problems and fears, and before too long; I knew I would have to get out before I missed breakfast. I reluctantly stepped out of the blazing water, and changed into my uniform; I put the tie on, and tied it quickly, before throwing my Gryffindor cloak over the top. I brushed my teeth, and did my routine smile that I have been doing ever since I was little. Stupid, I know, but it helped. I brushed the nest that I called my hair, and in a few minutes it was finally back to being the wavy blonde locks that I was so used to. I pulled it back into a loose braid, and let it sit over my shoulder. I collected my things, and walked out of the bathroom, and down the hallway.

I walked up the stairs, then I turned left, then right and I came back up to the portrait that I had seen when Angelina was dragging me away. The Lady in the painting wore a _**very**_ puffy and _**very**_ pink dress with ruffles. The background in the painting looked to be an old vineyard in old England.

"Password?" She asked politely. _Oh no_. What was it that Alicia said?

I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, completely forgetting what Alicia had told me before. I looked up to the patiently waiting Lady.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." I looked down at my shoes in shame.

"I'm sorry dear. Without the password, I can't let you in. The portrait I reside in is charmed not to let anyone in without the password. You will have to wait until someone comes back from breakfast." She sighed sympathetically.

"Braveheart." A very thick Scottish accent said from behind me. Only him.

I turned around to be met by the chocolate brown eyes that made me melt every single second in a minute, every single minute in an hour, every single hour in a day, and every single day in a month. I think you get the picture.

"Oliver." I smiled, as I was generally happy to see him.

"Hey Sav. How are you?" He asked, as general concern laced his voice, probably from the events last night. I looked down at the shoes, and focused on the little spots on the marble stone floor.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I started, as I looked up at him through my naturally coal black lashes. "Thanks to you." I whispered. I swear he turned a bright shade of red, before he walked into the common room, me following shortly after him. It was only then I realised what he was wearing. Scarlet red and gold robes, with white pants, brown boots and leather protective gloves.

"Go up and get your books and stuff for first lesson, I'll meet you down here in a few minutes. I was going to go down and do some practice, but I didn't even make it to the pitch." He smiled, and I laughed. "I'll walk you down to the Great Hall." With that, Oliver walked up the stairs to his dormitory, and I walked up the stairs to mine. I pushed open the door I remembered walking out of, to see that my bed had been made, the fire that had been slowly burning this morning, had dulled into a pile of ash and embers. I looked at my timetable, which had been placed on the bedside table, and looked to see what I had first.

_History of Magic_, and _Charms_. I think Oliver might know more about this then I do. I grabbed the respected books for the lesson, a bunch of quills, an inkpot, and a bunch of parchment, and raced down the stairs, to see Oliver leaning casually against the wall, next to the stairs, dressed in his Gryffindor robes.

"About time!" He cried, he grabbed my hand, and laced his fingers through mine, before dragging us out into the hall. We went left and right, down stairs, and to be honest, I think I was getting dizzy. All I could hear were Oliver and I laughing, but I knew my face looked the shade of scarlet that represented Gryffindor at the sight of Oliver holding my hand.

We finally arrived at the doors that I recognised from the previous night. Oliver dropped my hand, and was about to push the doors open, when I gripped his hand in mine. He sent me a questioning glance, and I sent him a small, nervous smile, but he smiled reassuringly back at me. He pushed the doors to the Great Hall open, and I was thanking Merlin that the whole school were preoccupied with their breakfast, so they couldn't see my face turning a beet red.

Oliver walked me over to my friends, and let go of my hand. Angelina and Alicia raised their eyebrows in suspicion, but quickly dropped it when I glared at them. Oliver sat me down, and then sat down next to me.

"What do you have first?" He asked, as he brought out his timetable from his robes pocket.

"History of Magic, and Charms." I replied, as I shovelled eggs, bacon and toast onto my plate. "What about you?" I asked him, as I turned my attention away from the pile of yummy breakfast goodness sitting in front of me.

"I've got Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology." He smiled. I smiled back, as Fred and George walked in the Hall. Both twins sat down across from me, each pointing to their cheeks.

"Not today boys." I laughed as I winked. Both of them looked absolutely crest-fallen.

"You're no fun Miss Chambers." The one on the right said. But little did they know I knew who they were.

"Now, now Fred. What's the fun in that?" I winked again, as both of them looked shocked.

"How did you know?" George asked in disbelief.

"Well, Fred has a birthmark on the side of his neck. I noticed it last night, but I didn't say anything." I smiled. They both smiled as well, but they both stopped and looked over my shoulder in fright. I became confused and looked over my shoulder.

Standing behind me, was the one and only, Christian Chambers. My brother. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to my food, but I was shocked at what I heard afterwards.

"Get away from my baby sister, Wood." He practically spat with venom lacing his voice. I whipped my head around to see that Christian was really mad. Like _**super**_ mad.

"Why should I Chambers? You hurt her! I have the right to comfort my friends." Wood retaliated with an equal amount of venom. My head snapped towards Oliver, as I looked at him in disbelief. What was going on?

"I _**won't**_ tell you again." He growled. His hands were clenched into fists at his side, and his body was shaking. I looked at Oliver to see his reaction.

"So what? While you were prancing around with my sister, I didn't say anything to you. So why can't I be friends with Sav?" He asked. By now, the whole Great Hall was looking at us.

"Oliver." I whispered, as I sensed everyone's attention.

"You _**do not**_ have the right to call her Sav!" He yelled, as he began to tower over Oliver, who had stood up during that sentence. I saw red.

I shot up out of my seat, and got between Oliver and Christian.

"At least he's honest Christian. At least he tells me what he does! At least he believes in honesty! How _**dare**_ you say he doesn't have the right to call me by my name? How _**dare**_ you think you can protect me after all those years that you didn't _**once **_say you knew anything about who I was!? If anyone doesn't have the right to call me by my name that would be you." I spat. What was happening to us? I saw hurt cross Christian's face, as he tried to gather me up in my arms.

"Savan-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Save it Christian. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." I turned back to the Gryffindor table, and sat down, bringing Oliver with me.

"Christian!" I heard a Scottish voice yell. At first I thought it was Oliver, but he hadn't said anything. I turned around to see a beautiful girl, which was the epitome of beauty. She had pale, fair skin, green eyes that could rival the emerald hills surrounding Hogwarts, and stunning auburn red hair that fell down her back in loose ringlets.

"Five points from Ravenclaw for starting a scene." She said sternly. Could she do that? Oliver must have sensed my confusion, because he leaned over and whispered to me.

"She's a prefect; she can deduct points from any house. Prefects are chosen to see things that teachers don't." I nodded in understanding, before turning my attention back to the girl.

"As for you Oliver," she began, and I saw Oliver tense beside me. She walked over to us slowly, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders from behind. "As much as I love my baby brother standing up for me, I don't need you to. Five points from Gryffindor, for retaliating." She whispered. She planted a kiss on his cheek, and walked over to the rest of the fifth years.

"Ew, Eleanor!" Oliver cried, as he wiped his cheek, in a futile effort to get rid of the pink lip-gloss that now stained his cheek.

"Who was that?" I asked, as she sat down next to Percy, as she smiled and laughed with the rest of her friends.

"My sister, Eleanor. She used to be with your brother, but they broke up not long after they started dating because of Eleanor's dedication to her O.W.L.s. She wants to become a Healer at St. Mungo's." He finished, as he finished his attempt at getting the lip-gloss off his now red cheeks.

"I wish I had a sister. Someone to talk to about sappy romance novels, and feelings." I whispered, as I turned away from Oliver, so as not to let him see my red cheeks.

"I'm sure she'd be more than willing to be your substitute sister." I heard him whisper in my ear.

When we finished eating breakfast, Oliver took my book-bag as well as his.

"You don't need to do that." I laughed, as he then pulled me up from my position of sitting on the wooden bench.

"That's what friends do." He smiled, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders in an almost protective manner. I could swear I heard somebody growl from behind me, but to be honest, right now I was too happy to care.

Oliver and I walked to my History of Magic classroom, and when we got to the door, he handed me back my book-bag.

"A word of advice, Professor Binns doesn't like being reminded he's a ghost, so try to keep the staring to a minimum. He's got a real monotone voice, so try not to fall asleep, he finds it very offensive." Oliver laughed, as he picked a piece of stray hair off my shoulder.

"Thanks Oliver," I started, as I surprised both myself and him, by wrapping my arms around his waist. He slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and rested his head on top of mine. I could hear his heartbeat. It was soft, but fast. "For everything." I finished, as I pulled away, before walking into the classroom. I turned around at the door and waved him goodbye, before finding my seat next to Angelina and Alicia.

"_**Who was that!?**_" Angelina asked, as I sat down, and placed my book-bag on the desk.

"His name is Oliver Wood." I shrugged nonchalantly, as if it didn't really matter, but of course he did.

"He's hot!" Angelina whispered, as she tried to peak her head around the door, to catch a lasting glimpse at Oliver.

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered, trying to shrug off the growing feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"YOU _GUESS_?" Angelina asked in absolute disbelief.

"Yeah?" I answered, but still making it a question.

"He's got eyes for you Sivvy." Alicia wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"He does not!" I laughed defensively, but couldn't help but laugh even more when she kept wiggling her eyebrows.

"Come on Sav! It's obvious!" Angelina nudged me in the side. I had instantly hit it off with the girls, but honestly, they were a little over the top sometimes.

"Oliver doesn't like me. We're just friends." I replied, as I tried to tune into the ghost, which had startled most of us by floating through a solid stone wall.

"Good morning everyone! I am Professor Binns, your History of Magic teacher! I hope you are willing to learn about the History of this magical and incredible world!" The professor grinned, and I instantly took out some parchment, a quill and my ink pot, before turning to the blackboard which was being covered in noted by our floating professor.

I felt something being slid in front of me and looked down. I didn't recognise the handwriting, obviously because I had only been here for a day! So I looked around, to see Fred staring at me, with a smile on his face.

**Hey Savy-Pie. What's going on with you and Wood? ;)**

_Absolutely nothing! We're just friends. _

**Could have fooled me.**

_Why are you getting so defensive?_

**He's just using you Savy-Pie.**

_I think I would know if somebody was using me Fred. Why are you so against Oliver anyway?_

**Savannah. He's not the guy for you.**

_And you are?_

**No, I only meant that you should settle for someone else. Someone you know better.**

_I'm not going to "settle" for Oliver. We're just friends. Which is less than what I can say for you._

**Sav…**

_Don't. I don't want to hear it._

Now I was in a permanent cranky mood. How dare he say that!? Oliver was a nice enough guy, and I knew it! I didn't believe he was using me, and I didn't believe that he would use anyone. But I knew one thing for sure, I was not going to stand around and let Fred say something about my friends! I sat, silently fuming, while Angelina and Alicia had poked me, and prodded me, and annoyed me until I finally gave in and gave them the note. We walked out of History of Magic, with Angelina and Alicia still fuming over the note.

"He has no right to tell you what's good for you! Oliver seems like a nice guy!" She defended him.

"Who's a nice guy?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Oliver.

"No-one." I said quickly. I shot Angelina and Alicia a warning glare, and turned back to Oliver. He didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject. For now.

"What do you have after Charms?" He asked, as he took my book-bag from my hands. I took my own timetable from my robe pockets, and unfolded it and looked to lines three and four.

"Transfiguration and Potions." I replied, as I looked back to Oliver. He grimaced at the mention of Potions.

"Aw, you poor, beautiful soul!" He cried gently, as he pulled me underneath his arm, as he had wrapped it around my shoulders. "Let's get you to Charms." He whispered, as he laughed slightly at the red blush that graced my cheeks.

Angelina and Alicia shot me a knowing look, but I ignored it with a passion.

"What do you have next?" I asked to get the attention off of me for a change.

"Well, I have Herbology now, then Defence Against the Dark Arts, then Transfiguration." He replied, as he smiled down to me. I saw Christian out of the corner of my eye, as he glared at Oliver, and I thought it only fair to glare back. His eyes radiated hurt, but I didn't care. Just to annoy him more, I wrapped my spare arm around Oliver's waist. He jumped and then laughed.

I must have looked confused, because he turned to me and smiled.

"Ticklish." He whispered. I laughed and smiled. Nobody had made me laugh and smile as much as he had in the past hour. Never.

"You just surrendered yourself to tickling competitions." I smiled with a wink.

"If it's you, I wouldn't mind." He smiled again, as he winked back. I felt myself going red, but I still tossed my head back in a laugh.

We stopped outside of a classroom, and he looked directly at me, completely ignoring Angelina and Alicia.

"I'll see you later." He whispered with a discreet wink, and he hugged me slightly before giving me my book-bag again.

I returned the hug, before taking my book-bag, and walking into Charms, completely ignoring the "_cuties_" comments I was getting from Angie and Alicia. I saw a small man with a white beard, and sparkling eyes standing on the top of a pile of books, smiling and directing the rest of the class to their seats. We shared this class with all the other houses. It was fun! You know, while it lasted.

"A wizard's most useful skill is levitation. You swish your wand, but not too stiff, and not too much flourishing of your wands, and then flick it quickly, but not harshly. So swish, and flick!" He cried, in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"Swish and flick!" The class replied, as we did the motions with our wands.

"And now, for the pronunciation. Wingardium Leviosa. Without your wands please." He then indicated for us to say it.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I replied, as I placed my wand on the table. I didn't want to accidentally levitate anything.

"Now with your wands. Remember to speak clearly, and feel the connection between you and your wand. Now do you all have your feathers?" He asked, as one of the Ravenclaw girls held hers up in the air. "Very good. Now, Wingardium Leviosa."

I picked up my wand, and started the swish and flick motion.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said. Nothing happened. I looked at the feather, and thought to myself. I needed to feel the connection. I needed to feel something in order to connect to my wand. Happy memories?

"Wingardium Leviosa." I heard Angie say from next to me. I cast a quick look in her direction, only to see that she wasn't having any luck with her feather either.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I repeated, but still the feather didn't even budge. I glared at it in frustration, but I knew that there was no point in staring at it. It wouldn't fly up on its own. Some of the other students were having at least some success with making their feathers dance around the table.

I looked at the feather and focused. I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe, and remember instantly about Oliver. The way he smelt of wood, ironically, the forest and the salt in the air by the sea. I remembered him standing up for me this morning against Christian, and his comforting words last night in the tower. I remembered the small wink that he gave me before Charms, and how nice it was for him to walk me to class. I opened my eyes and focused on the feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I cried, but I nearly jumped out of my seat in shock and happiness, as the feather began to float off the desk.

"Congratulations Miss Chambers! What a wonderful charm! You've done well! Very well indeed! Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick cried, as I turned to Angie and Alicia who were both jumping up and down. I guess my excitement was contagious. The Ravenclaw's looked mad, but the other Gryffindor's were jumping up and down as well.

It wasn't long before Charms was finished, and Angie, Alicia and I walked out the door and into the hallway, which was quickly becoming crowded. I saw Oliver leaning against the wall, but when he spotted me, he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me.

"You look happy." He said, as he took my book-bag from me again. I might as well just start handing it to him. I don't think he'll stop taking it.

"I did it! I learnt the Levitation charm! Then I got five points for Gryffindor for doing it so well!" I cried, as I practically flung my arms around his mid-section. I heard a few cat calls from some of the older students, but to be honest, I didn't want to bother myself with saying the same thing I've been saying all day.

"Gee Wood! Didn't know you were so cozy with a first year!" A voice cried from down the hall. I felt Oliver tense around me, and feeling the change, I instantly pulled away.

"Ollie?" I asked him, but his focus was completely away from mine, and focused on a boy walking down the hall wearing a green and silver tie. He reached us, and took my spare hand that had fallen away from Oliver, and kissed the back of it. I shuddered in complete disgust as he smiled a creepy smile.

"Marcus Flint. Slytherin. Pleasure to meet you." I knew it wasn't, because I could definitely hear the meaning behind those words.

"Savannah Chambers. Gryffindor." I finished, as I turned back to Oliver.

"So tell me, Savannah. Do you prefer top or bottom?" He asked, as he sent me a sly wink. I might be eleven, but I knew what he was insinuating. Especially by the way Oliver tensed even more.

"Sorry Flint, but I don't have a bunk bed." I smiled a sickly sweet smile, as I turned back to Oliver, to drag him away from the creep. I could hear people going, _'oh!'_, which practically meant that he had been burnt by a first year Gryffindor. He wasn't going to live that one down anytime soon. Oliver dragged me away, before he burst into laughter. He actually had to lean against a wall, to keep himself from falling onto the floor.

"Oh Merlin! You're amazing." Oliver cried, as he wiped tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"Come on, I have to get to Transfiguration." I laughed. He just took my hand, and dragged me to another classroom, but I could only bet that it was going to be severely boring!

I got to the classroom to discover that I was just in time. I filed in with the rest of the students, before sitting next to Fred, as Angie and Alicia had ditched me, to sit together. I glared at him, and ignored him for the whole lesson. He tried to get my attention, to apologise, but I didn't want to hear his apologies. If he had a problem with Oliver, he had a problem with me.

It was a long fifty minutes before Transfiguration ended, and to be honest I was glad. I practically stormed out, and into Oliver's waiting arms. He just let me stand there for a few minutes, while he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Don't worry, Vannah. The first day is always the worst." He comforted. He then tried to drag me away, but I grumbled a response. I heard him chuckle, and felt his chest rumble with laughter. "Come on Vannah, we have to go. You have Potions, with Professor Snape now. He doesn't like Gryffindor's, so you might want to get a move on." He whispered, as he took my hand. I held my book-bag out to him and he chuckled lightly. "How did you know I was going to grab this?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You had that look in your eye?" I offered, as I smiled. We both walked down to the dungeons, which were smelly, dark, cold and disgusting and to the Potions room. Students were still standing out the front, so I'm guessing we were early.

"I'll see you at lunch Vannah. Try and have some sort of fun." He whispered and winked, as he walked away from me to go to his last class before lunch. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, where cauldrons bubbled, and it stunk of rotten ingredients.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. But I can teach you how to make a living draught of death. Potions is a tough and demanding subject. Work hard and maybe, though I doubt you will, achieve." He said in a bored, monotone voice. I swear, this is even more boring than Muggle school.

I walked out, and nearly collapsed next to Angie and Alicia. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, and Percy, who was one of the Gryffindor prefects.

"You might want to come quickly Miss Chambers. Your brother is in the Hospital Wing." At that last sentence, nothing else in the world could bother me. I practically dropped my book back, on Alicia's toe, which she cried out at, and raced after Percy, who was more than happy to lead me. I passed Oliver, who yelled out to me, but I didn't even hear what he said.

Christian might be an idiot, and he might be a lying, deceitful little git. But he was still my brother, and I still love him. The doors to the Hospital Wing were shoved open, and I collapsed into the floor in shock.

"Christian?" I asked, as my voice broke. It came out more like a whisper, like nothing at all. That's all I remembered before everything went black.


	4. Nightmares of the Soul

**Hi everyone and welcome to Chapter Four of "Do You Believe In Magic?". I have enjoyed writing this chapter, as it delves deeper into the past of both Christian and Savannah, and I can't wait until we find out more about them! So, I had help writing this chapter from an incredibly awesome person, nymphxdora! Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter hun, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to throughout the story, and on occasion Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, because they are just so hot! All known characters belong to the wonderful creator of the HP world, J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

_I blew through the forest like a tempest, my heart racing. I kept sprinting, occasionally throwing looks over my shoulder. Footsteps thudded behind me and the knot tightened in my throat as I fought through the mountainous oak trees that towered around me. Darting past outstretched branches that welcomed the spill of blood, I kept my focus steady, careful not to break my skin and satisfy their thirst. I ran, my legs never ceasing to stop their constant cycle of motion, my mind never straying from one, single thought: run. My lungs were on fire and my heart seemed to beat out of my chest. It was a strange sensation, I discovered, experiencing such excruciating pain but unable to stop moving. My bones felt like they were made of lead, but some unknown energy forced them to continue to work with my strained muscles and have me keep moving through the shadows._

_I could no longer hear the pounding of footsteps, and the shouts of the Death Eaters that chased me. I was further now, but I couldn't care less. Not after what just happened. I tripped over what seemed to be a log lying on the moon-splattered forest floor. My perception, it turned out, was completely wrong._

_I looked at the body that was strewn across the leaf-littered ground._

_"O-Oliver?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe it. His head lolled to the side, his eyes struggling to remain open. They widened, as they landed on me, and his lips parted slightly. He took a staggered breath, and looked me over._

_"Vannah. Run," he exhaled._

_"No, I'm not leaving you here Oliver. I can heal you, please. Please, don't leave me." I sobbed, as I crawled over to his bleeding body._

_"Savannah. I will not tell you again. Run," he whispered._

_"Oliver, I will not leave you!" The calls of the Death Eaters were growing louder, and I knew that it would not be long until they were upon us. "I love you, Oliver Morgan Wood." I whispered, as I kissed his lips. I felt them move slowly against mine, as if there was nothing right in the world, as if there was no more time at all. He pulled away, as he looked into my eyes that were threatening to let the tears fall._

_"I love you, Savannah Naida Chambers." He whispered, as he reached forward and brushed a stray piece of my blonde hair behind my ear, away from my cheek. His thumb slid ever so lightly past my ear, rubbing softly, caressing my cheek. His fingers supported the back of my head, as he pulled me to him, and he firmly, yet gently, placed our lips together. I felt myself quickly inhale pulling the air from his own lungs, as I trembled with desire. He pulled my body closer and embraced me, holding me tightly against him, as I felt the race of our hearts as one._

_"Ah, young love. Isn't it so precious?" a sickly sweet voice asked, as I looked up._

_"Sod off Lestrange," I spat. I was having no more of this._

_"How dare you!?" she yelled as she pulled her wand. Out of instinct, I pulled my own wand and jumped in front of Oliver._

_"No Bellatrix! The Dark Lord will kill you, if you kill her!" I heard a voice yell._

_"I want to kill the boy," she whispered. Her voice had sing-song, almost mocking quality._

_"No!" I yelled, as I sent the fire curse at her. "You will not kill the man I love!" I snapped, as venom laced my voice._

_"Watch me," she laughed, with a sadistic smile on her face. "Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix cried, as a flash of green light came from the end of her wand, and met Oliver's already beaten body. The way his eyes stared at me, not blinking, was enough to unnerve me. His chest exhaled, as he breathed his last breath, and I knew for certain that he was gone._

_"No!" I screamed, as the whole scene started to fade. No, I wouldn't leave him. I'm not leaving him with that pathetic excuse of a witch._

"Oliver!" I cried, as I sat up. I looked around in startled confusion. I was in my dorm room at Hogwarts, not a forest in the middle of nowhere. How could that have just been a bad dream? It had felt so real. So chillingly real! I took a deep breathe, and buried my head in my hands. I forced down the lump in my throat, and pressed my palms to my eyes in some sort of desperate action to keep myself from crying.

"Sivy, what is it?" Angelina cried, as her, Alicia and our other roommate, Eila, all came over to me. Eila was somewhat beautiful, stunning in other words. She had long brown hair, with streaks of hot pink in random places, and hazel eyes that could probably get her anything she wanted. Not that I was complaining. My blue eyes were somewhat "_killers"_ in the words of Fred and George. I hadn't talked to her much, but I planned on changing that in the foreseeable future.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream." I whispered, as I flashed a fake smile toward them.

"Do you want us to get Oliver?" Alicia asked, concerned. She probably thought I wanted him, considering I did just cry out his name in the middle of the night. What time was it anyway?

"No!" I answered, almost too quickly. "No," I whispered. I looked around at all of their concerned faces, as they all shared a look.

"Sav, are you sure you're ok?" Eila asked, as she laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok Eila. I'm just going to sit in the common room for a while. I'll see you guys later, ok?" I smiled at them again, hoping it was at least believable, and made my way down the spiral staircase, and into the red and gold common room. The warmth from the fire instantly reached my freezing body, and I knew in that second, that this was going to be my favourite spot in the entire common room.

I walked over to a scarlet lounge, right in front of the fire, and sat down on it. My legs curled up underneath my body, my arms crossed across my torso, and my head resting gently on the armchair of the couch. I closed my eyes, and tried to forget about the images that seared the backs of my eyelids. I didn't understand. Was someone trying to warn me? Was somebody going to die? Was Oliver going to die? I didn't want this, and I sure as hell didn't need it. But then again, when you're a witch and you go to a fancy boarding school in Scotland for magically gifted teens, then you probably have to take it as it goes. It wasn't long before I felt the couch dup as someone sat next to me. I made my breathing look slow and deep, as if to portray the image that I was sleeping.

I felt fingertips brush a stray lock of hair out of my face, as they lightly skimmed my cheek.

"What's the matter Vannah?" I heard a husky, Scottish brogue whisper lightly. I stirred slightly, as some form of indication that I was waking up. I stretched my arms to above my head, yawned and then proceeded to rub the sleep from my eyes. I opened my eyes, to see the lovely red and gold of the Gryffindor Common Room, but what I wasn't expecting so early in the morning was to see Oliver standing over me, clad in nothing but boxers and a singlet. I blushed and looked away.

"Hey Vannah, are you ok?" He asked, as he sat down on the couch, next to my legs, taking as much space as he possibly could without me hogging it all.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why?" I asked, as I sat up, and drew my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my knees to keep them there, as I looked at Oliver. Oliver turned to face me, concern written all over his face.

"Angelina sent an owl to my dormitory. Annoyed Percy to no end, but she mentioned that you had a nightmare and woke up screaming my name. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, as he laid two comforting hands on my arms, and rubbed them up and down in a way to make me feel better.

"Yeah, I did. But it was just a nightmare Oliver, there's not much I can do about them." I whispered, as I watched the embers that flickered in the fireplace, and the wood charring underneath the yellow-orange flames.

"Savannah," Oliver began. I looked to him in slight shock and confusion. He hardly ever used my full name. What was going on? "I will always be here for you if you need me. I know I haven't known you for very long at all, but I feel as if I can trust you, and I want you to know that you can trust me with anything you need. I'll always be here for you, you just have to let yourself understand that first," he finished, as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"I know Ollie. I know." I whispered, as I laid my head on his shoulder. That was how we stayed for the rest of the night. Oliver with his arm around my shoulder as he whispered comforting words into my hair, as he watched the fire silently flicker away, into a dull light. Myself, however? I couldn't take my gaze away from the fire, for if I did, I would worry about how good I felt next to Oliver, and that was something I wasn't ready for. Not yet. Not after that dream. But that was the start of my beautiful friendship with Oliver. I could feel myself slowly drifting back to sleep, Oliver's accent lulled me into unconsciousness. Luckily for me, it was a dreamless slumber.

I awoke the next morning, with my head on something extremely comfortable. The only problem? It was moving. I opened my eyes, to see that I was indeed, on Oliver's chest, and his arm was slung, what looked to be comfortably, around my waist. I shuffled a little bit, but I immediately stiffened, when I felt Oliver stir. _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Please… Oh great._

"Mornin' Vannah." Oliver greeted, in his husky morning voice.

"Morning Ollie." I greeted, with a slight yawn.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, as he reached out and tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. "No more nightmares, I hope?" His face was twisted in concern, and I knew for a fact that I would never live this down.

"No, no nightmares." I grinned at him, hoping he wouldn't see through the façade.

"You're scared," he stated simply. I looked at him in shock. How did he know? "It's written all over your face Sav. Like I told you last night, this morning, whatever time it was, I will always be here for you. No matter what." Then, he did something I wasn't expecting. He kissed my forehead. Like, I know for some people it's not a big deal, but for someone like me, this was a _huge_ deal! He kissed me on the forehead. Tell the Prophet! Alert the Ministry of Magic! Oliver Wood had just kissed me! Well, not technically.

I blushed a furious shade of scarlet that could rival Gryffindor itself, and stood up off the couch, and away from Oliver's warm embrace.

"Thank you, Oliver. I'll see you at breakfast." I smiled at him, before turning away to the girl's dormitory. I started the long ascend to my dormitory, and smiled to myself. It couldn't be possible. After all, I was only eleven. I couldn't possibly have a crush on Oliver Wood. I've only known him for a day, and a bit! There was no possible way, in Godric Gryffindor's wildest dreams, that I was crushing on Oliver Wood. No way!

I grumbled a little bit, as I pushed the door to my dormitory open. The girls all sat up in fright, as a blanket of sleep engulfed the room.

"Sorry," I whispered, as I walked over to my bed. I flopped down on it, and wrapped myself up in the duvet. Seriously, I don't know how I'm going to deal on the holidays. This was the most comfy duvet, I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping under. Seriously.

"How are you Sav?" I heard Eila ask, as she her feet pitter-pattered on the cold, stone floor towards my bed.

"I'm ok now Eila, but Angelina," I answered my friend, and turned to the other. "Never send an owl to Oliver in the middle of the night." I smiled as she blushed a deep red.

"I was hoping he wouldn't tell you about that." She whispered, as she played with the end of her ponytail.

"It's ok, but next time when I say _not_ to get Oliver, _don't_ get Oliver." I laughed, as I pulled my new friends into a group hug. I pulled away and smiled at all of them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pay a visit to Christian before breakfast," I laughed, but Angelina looked at me, still concerned.

"How is he? Your brother?" She asked.

"He seems to be ok. Apparently he hexed Flint, and one of Flint's mates hexed him back. But, I guess, Madame Pomfrey reversed the hex, and the teachers are trying to find out which one of Flint's mates did it. But, yeah he seems to be alright. Madame Pomfrey said that he would wake up this morning. So I'll see you guys later!" I cried, as I quickly dressed into my robes, threw my hair into a messy braid, ran out the door of the dormitory, down the spiral staircase, into the common room, than out the portrait hole into the sprucely lit hallway.

I did a series of twists and turns and came upon the stairs that led down into the Great Hall. At least I knew where I was now, but how did I get to the Hospital Wing again?

"Not lost are you, my dear?" An eerie but delicate voice whispered. It sounded like hollow whispers, sitting silently on the wind. I snapped my head around, the messy braid, whipped behind me. Standing, well rather floating, in front of me was none other than the Ravenclaw House Ghost, Helena Ravenclaw. She smiled a kind smile, as her long black hair floated behind her.

"I'm just looking for the Hospital Wing. My brother, Christian was admitted yesterday afternoon." I smiled back at her, as she looked at me in sympathy.

"Of course dear, I will take you there," she smiled, as we started to walk in the direction of the Hospital Wing. On the way there, I got to know Helena really well. I learnt that she was known as, "_The Grey Lady_", and that her mother was the founder of Ravenclaw. No wonder her name sounded familiar. I learnt that she was quite friendly with most of the students that took the time to talk to her, and of how she died. I wonder what she must be feeling to see the person who murdered her, every day and every night.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the Hospital Wing. The tall, dark double doors were enough to make me feel small, inadequate.

"Thank you for helping me find my way Helena. I promise, I will find time to talk to you again!" I smiled, as I pushed the doors open into the Hospital Wing. But my smile must have covered my entire face when I saw Christian sitting up, and drinking a glass of water.

"Christian!" I cried, as a smile adorned my face. I raced over to my brother's bed, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh," he groaned, but laughed, and hugged me back. I could practically feel the smile radiating off of him in waves. I pulled away, with slight tears in my eyes, as I looked into his equally blue eyes. I sat down on the chair that was next to his bed.

"What happened Christian?" I asked seriously. I saw the grin falter from his face for a split second before it regained its shining quality.

"Nothing happened Savannah. I'm fine," he grinned, as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms in a comforting gesture.

"Oh, bullfrog. You know, I know what happened Christian, so don't pretend that I'm oblivious to the world around me." I snapped back, quite aggressively, which was definitely out of character for me. Sure, I snapped at people that annoyed me, but I never snapped at family. I never snapped at Christian.

His grin really did falter this time. He sighed as he ran a hand through his short, croppy brown, black hair.

"Look, Sav, I was only trying to protect you. I didn't want anything to happen to you, like it did to…" Christian sighed again as he trailed off.

"Like it did to whom, Christian? Who was it? Merlin? Dumbledore?" I ranted on, sarcastically. Christian refused to look at me, but I knew that if I kept pushing he would crack.

"Who Christian!?" I yelled, as I stood up from the chair next to his bed.

"Like it did to Laurel!" He yelled as he snapped his head up to look at me.

"Laurel's dead, Christian! I know you're trying to protect me, but I don't need your help twenty-four seven, three sixty-five! I'm not two!" I cried. Christian sighed, and put his head in his hands, and I knew instantly that I had hurt him in some way.

I sighed, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Christian, what happened to Laurel wasn't your fault. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Laurel was everything to us, but you have to know that it wasn't your fault, and it never will be. Now, what happened?" I asked, as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I hexed Flint because he was saying stuff about you and Oliver. One of his friends sent a particularly nasty hex back," he answered. "Promise me something Sav," he sighed, as he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Stay away from Flint, and Oliver. They're nothing but trouble, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Nothing at all," he finished. I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by a stern look.

"Savannah Naida Chambers. Promise me," he whispered, as I turned away. I knew I would regret this as soon as it came out of my mouth, but I looked at him, and knew instantly that it was over.

"I promise." I whispered, as I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. The one thing that I thought over and over again was something I didn't want to ever think about again.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I am excited to see if I can get anymore reviews!? Please? I love constructive crticism, and I accept guest reviews, so if you guys could take a few minutes to leave a little review telling me if you liked it or hated it... Please? Thank you!**

**Kisses from Australia,**

**~Danger xx**


	5. Braveness of a Weary Heart

**Hi everyone, and welcome to the fifth chapter of "Do You Believe In Magic?" I am excited to say, that I have finally finished all of my assessment for the moment, and so I will have plenty of time to write more! YAY! There will be an exciting twist in the next chapter, along with a visit from someone no-one saw coming! So, I hope most of you will stay with me until the end of this book, and come back for the sequel! There is only nineteen chapters left of "Do You Believe In Magic?", and I can't wait to finally finish something, instead of leaving it halfway! I am determined to actually finish this story, and not abandon it or my characters!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed, you absolutely made my day! If you like this story, could you possibly spread the word, because that would be absolutely amazing! So thank you, once again!**

**Now, without further ado, I present Chapter Five of "Do You Believe In Magic?"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's that you will be introduced to throughout the story (Savannah Chambers, Christian Chambers, Eila Martin, Laurel Chambers, Eleanor Wood), and on occasion, Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, because they're just so hot! All known characters, that are not OC's belong to the wonderful woman J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**Sav**

Random sets of words rung through my mind, and I knew instantly that I had done something wrong. I had just promised Christian that I would stay away from Marcus Flint, the pompous Slytherin, and Oliver Wood, the one person I knew I could always rely on, and who I felt safe with. Did I really need all of this on my conscious?

I looked out to the starry night sky, and to be honest, I had never felt more confused in my life. I loved my brother, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he could get way too overprotective for his own good.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the boy this was all about walked into the abandoned and dimly lit hallways. He sat down quietly beside me, and took to gazing out into the night sky with me.

"Are you ok Vannah?" Oliver asked, as he looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes, that I couldn't ignore. I could feel a fresh onslaught of tears coming my way and looked away from him.

"No Oliver, I'm not." I took a deep breathe, and looked down to the Hogwarts grounds. The Whomping Willow, the flying grounds, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch Pitch and the Forbidden Forest. Everything about Hogwarts seemed so surreal, that I really couldn't believe the truth or the lies that surrounded me.

"What is it? Maybe I can help?" He asked, as he shifted closer to me. Tears started to find their way into the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." I whispered, as my voice broke. The tears were flowing down my face, and sobs racked my body. I almost wasn't expecting the hug that Oliver pulled me into.

"What are you sorry for Vannah?" He asked, his Scottish accent slowly making me feel better, but I knew that I had to do it.

"Please don't call me that." I ordered, but regretted it instantly, as he recoiled back in shock, hurt and confusion.

"Savannah, what did I do?" He whispered, as he pulled away from the one thing that was keeping me on the ground. I looked to him to see his usually happy chocolate brown eyes, now swimming with sadness.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry. But us, being friends, it's not going to work anymore…" I trailed off, as Oliver's eyes bore into mine.

"That's not you Savannah. This is Christian's doing, isn't it? He told you to stay away from me, didn't he?" Oliver practically growled at the mere mention of Christian's name.

"Oliver, this has nothing to do…" I trailed off when Oliver shot me a look.

"Clearly, it is! You wouldn't even harm a bluebird Sav, and now here you are, cutting off a friendship?!" Oliver was mad, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I looked down and saw my tears drip down onto the windowsill I was sitting on.

"Savannah," Oliver started, as he sat down in front of me. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger, and made me look up at him. "I'm not going to leave because your brother orders me to. I'm only going to leave if you really want me to, and I'm smart enough to realise that you don't want me to leave. Do you?" Oliver finished, as he looked deep into my eyes. I felt his thumb trace over my cheek, and wipe away the tears that insisted on running down my face.

"No Oliver, I don't. But I made a promise to Christian, and I intended on keeping it. I don't know what to do Ollie. I don't want to defy Christian, but I don't want to lose what I have with you." I replied. I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist, as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. He just sat and held me there. One hand was on the small of my back, the other behind my neck. I felt his breath tickle my hair, and his hand as he rubbed small circles on my back. I felt his chest hum, as he spoke soothing words to me.

"Vannah, I promise you. I will never leave you unless you want me to. I will always be here for you, and I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this Vannah, but I might as well ink it on my forehead, considering you won't believe me," he laughed. I let out a small giggle, and smiled up at him.

"Please don't leave me here alone Oliver. You're my best friend, I don't want to go through Hogwarts without you. Let's not worry about Christian. He doesn't understand what it's like not to have any other friends that don't want to put make-up on you every two seconds. I have to be brave, but I'm weary. What if he hurts you? What if something really bad happens to you?" I asked, as I looked into those brown eyes that I will never forget.

"Oh come on now lassie," he began, his Scottish accent only making me feel worse about this whole idea. "I'm me! I'll never let myself get put down by people, and especially not Christian!" He cried, as he put both hands on the side of my face, and continued to wipe away a few tears.

"Vannah, I promise, I won't leave you alone. I will never leave you alone." He whispered, as he lent his forehead against mine. But the moment just had to be ruined by the bell that told us to go to dinner.

"Come on Oliver, let's go." I whispered, as I stood up off the windowsill, and held out my hand to him to take. He took my hand in his and stood up away from the windowsill. We started to walk down the abandoned hallway, hand in hand, until Oliver dropped my hand, and slung his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into his side.

"Don't worry Sav, your brother won't do anything unless he wants to risk getting himself detention, and points taken away from Ravenclaw. You'll be fine. Don't worry." He pressed a light, chaste kiss on my forehead, but pulled away when we walked into a larger hallway, that wasn't as abandoned. The one person I really didn't want to run into, was a little way down at the end of the hallway.

I had never been one for architecture, but even I had to admit, that some of Hogwarts was very articulately done. The columns looked to be twisted into vines and magical creatures, the stone was a beautiful cream, and the floor was a stony marble. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was all enchanted.

"Ignore him Vannah." Oliver whispered in my ear. We had reached the end of the hallway, where Christian was sitting with his friends, and his new '_toy_' of the week, Alana. Christian glared at Oliver, and I shot one straight back.

"Just because I promised Christian, doesn't mean I'm going to cut off a friendship with someone that has been nothing but friendly since the day I got here. By the way, your bitch is drooling." I smiled a sickly sweet smile, and turned away with Oliver, but not before I heard a shrill, feminine, '_nails on a chalkboard_' voice.

"Excuse me!? You're the one that's the bitch, you slut!" She yelled. I turned around to see Christian's girlfriend, stalking toward me. She kept walking until she got right in front of me and Oliver. Christian just looked shocked at what this chick had just called me.

I laughed slightly, and then looked at her with the famous Chambers stare. Practically a really well executed death glare. I was the only one in the family that could do it better than my great-grandfather, who invented the stare itself.

"Bitch please, if you were a cookie, you'd be a Whoreo." I smiled again, at the look of sheer disbelief written all over her face, as the students around us, cracked up laughing.

"Gee Christian. I think your standards are getting a little low, don't you think?" I then turned away from Christian, his friends, and his annoying twat of a girlfriend, and walked into the Great Hall.

Oliver and I walked in, me with a small smile on my face, and Oliver laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you just called her a whore! That was hilarious!" He laughed, as he doubled over, clutched his stomach, and tried to regain some of his oxygen. I simply just laughed at Oliver's poor timing, and went and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Angelina, Alicia, Eila, Fred and George.

"Hey guys." I greeted chirpily. Angelina shared a look with Alicia who looked incredibly smug.

"Ha! I called it! Pay up!" Alicia smiled gleefully, as she held out her hand. Angelina groaned, and reluctantly handed over 2 galleons.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked beside me. He was relatively close, but then again, no one needed to know how close we were before.

"We made a bet that Sav would walk in with you! But then again, it was a total shoe-in, considering you guys are never apart." Alicia smiled, as she pocketed the galleons.

"Why? Why couldn't you break routine for at least one night!?" Angelina groaned as she rested her forehead on the table.

"Sorry Ange." Oliver and I apologised in unison. We all turned our attention toward the front of the Hall, as Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"Let the feast, begin!" With that, food filled the middle of the table. On said table were a million and one things, like pork, chicken, steak, pumpkins and potatoes, but then again this was my kind of feast. I grabbed a few slices of pork, some potato and carrots, and poured gravy over the top. I filled my goblet with pumpkin juice and took a hesitant sip. It was tasty, so I took a bigger gulp.

"So, Sav, did we find out what happened to Christian?" Alicia asked, as she shovelled food into her mouth.

"He hexed Flint, one of Flint's friends hexed him back. They he made me promise something stupid, to stay away from Oliver, I agreed, but now thanks to Oliver, I'm not talking to Christian. If Christian has a problem with Ollie, then he has a problem with me." I growled, as I stabbed my knife into the pork.

Oliver laid a gentle hand on the top of my knee, and rubbed it gently. Sure, this could be seen as an intimate gesture, but with Oliver and me, it was purely friendly and comforting.

"It's gonna be ok Vannah, just you wait and see." Oliver then pressed a chaste kiss on my left temple. I could faintly hear Ange, Alicia and Eila cooing in the background. I sent them a glare, and they all went back to their dinner.

"Savannah Naida!" A very angry voice called from down the hall. I looked up to see Christian stomping his way toward us. I rolled my eyes, and went back to eating my pork. That was until Oliver stood up from the table, and faced Christian with a ferocity I didn't even knew existed.

"Sod off Chambers. She doesn't want to talk to you." He growled, venom laced his voice, it was incredible that there was any left for myself to yell at Christian with.

"What gives you the right to speak for her?" Christian spat back, as he pushed Oliver by the shoulders.

"What makes you think I can't?" Oliver glared as he straightened his posture.

"I don't need my slutty ex's little brother, telling me that I can't talk to my fucking sister!" Christian then launched forward, and struck Oliver on the jaw with his right hand.

"Christian!" I cried, as I jumped up and stood between the both of them to intervene.

"Sav," he began, but I cut him off.

"No Christian! I'm sick and tired of you bullying my friends, and making them feel like they're not worthy enough to be my friends!" I cried, but was cut off by an outraged Christian.

"They don't!" I was fuming by now, I'm sure.

"No! You don't get to speak! Oliver isn't going anywhere Christian! You need to realise that, because if you don't, you're no longer my brother!" I started to feel the lump in my throat, and the tears in the corners of my eyes, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I was a sob story in the middle of the Great Hall rocking back and forth and wishing for a teddy bear.

I pushed past him and rushed out of the double oak doors. I could faintly hear my friends calling out after me, but I didn't even bother waiting.

I kept running and running, not knowing where I was heading, apart from the calls of the birds, the rustle of the leaves, and the wind as it howled through the hollow trunks. I opened my eyes to see tall wooden bleachers, which surrounded a green field. There were three hoops all suspended at different heights at both ends of the field, along with sand surrounding them. The Quidditch pitch.

"Vannah?" His Scottish accent was enough to make anyone feel as if they were swimming in honey.

"Why did you follow me Oliver?" I sobbed, as my knees gave out from underneath me. I fell onto the soft grass with a light thud, and buried my face in my hands, desperately trying to hide the fact that what Christian was doing was hurting me a lot more than I was letting on.

"Because you're my friend, and I care about you," he stated simply, as he sat behind me. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and my waist, as he pulled me back into his chest. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, and let the tears go freely. His hand rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back, and his free hand was placed gently in my hair, I felt him rock back and forth in a comforting gesture.

"Why is he doing this, Ollie? What has he got against you? Why does he have to hurt me?" I hiccupped. To be honest, I felt betrayed, used, as if I wasn't good enough.

"Christian is just trying to get even." I heard a feminine Scottish accent say. I took my head out of Oliver's neck, and pulled away to see his sister, Eleanor.

She was more beautiful up close, than she was standing far away. I had never really noticed before. Freckles dotted her cheekbones, and flickered across her nose. Her emerald green eyes, really could rival the Scottish mountains, and her eyelashes were a natural charcoal colour. She had rosy red lips, and her red ringlets were pulled back into an untameable ponytail, but it would be hard to decipher if it was a ponytail, because all I could see was a mass of curls.

"What do you mean, '_trying to get even'_?" I asked, as I turned to Oliver. Oliver looked away from me, as guilt crossed his face. "Oliver?" I pressed, as he refused to meet my eyes. The hand that was in my hair, pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck, in shame, embarrassment, or even nervousness, I wasn't sure.

"So, I, umm, didn't tell you the whole story about what happened with Eleanor and Christian," he whispered, as he flinched away, when I fixed him with a stare that could practically kill.

"What do you mean, you didn't tell me the whole story?" I asked, as I let a little bit of venom into my voice.

"Oliver didn't tell you the real reason why we broke up. Yes, some of it was contribution of my dedication to my O.W.L.s, but also because I found him cheating on me with a fourth year Hufflepuff," she explained, as she walked over to where Oliver and I were sitting.

"No, it's not possible. Christian's not like that." I defended my brother, with confusion inching into my voice.

"When Eleanor came into the Common Room, she was crying. I left and found Christian. I told him to stay away from Ellie, and not to mess with my family, or it will be the last thing he ever does. Now, because I'm friends with you, he probably thinks that's my way of getting back at him for what he did to her," Oliver explained, as he pulled me back into his chest. He was holding me so tight, that I could feel the faint traces of his abs through his shirt.

"But why does he think that you're just using me?" I asked, as I pulled away and looked into the brown eyes that I loved about Oliver.

"He doesn't want to lose you, like he lost your sister. He just wants to protect you Sav." Eleanor stated, as she laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't take it out on him too much. He may think that he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't realise that he's pushing you away. I'll talk to him, explain, I hardly doubt that he will keep doing what he's doing after I finish talking to him. Now come on, it's nearly curfew for you Sav," she finished, as she pulled me up gently by the elbow, and away from Oliver's warm embrace.

"Thank you for your help, Eleanor." I whispered, as I looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"You put up with Ol, it's the least I could do. By the way, you can call me Ellie, everyone else does," she laughed, as she pulled Oliver up by his hand. I subconsciously looked to the ground, but looked up when I felt Oliver stand in front of me. I knew it was him, because he had a scent. A mixture of the forest and the sea, and I think a little bit of chocolate as well. It suited him.

"We'll follow you up El," he whispered, as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Ok Ol," she replied. "See you later Sav," She threw a wave over her shoulder, and walked off the pitch, and left Oliver and I standing in the middle.

I felt him rest his forehead against mine, and for once I saw the emotions that he hid behind his eyes. Hurt, confusion, tiredness, comfort. Was all that because of me? Did I hurt him without meaning to? Did I say something, or act a way that it would confuse him? Why was he tired? Did he sleep at all this morning? Why was he comforted? I was pulling him apart. Maybe my dreams were right; I really am more trouble than I'm worth.

"Come on Vannah, let's get back to the castle," he whispered, as his eyes closed. I placed my right hand on his cheek, which caused his eyes to snap open.

"Why are you like this Oliver?" I asked quietly. "Why do you continue to help me after everything I put you through?" I could feel the onslaught of tears again, but to be honest, I really didn't care.

"You're my friend Vannah, and you always will be. I will stand by you when you need it the most, and I will stand by you even if you're not there, because that is what friends do. That is what friends should do. Just because Christian hates my guts, only makes me want to fight for you more. I know I've only really known you for a few days, but I already feel as if you're my best friend, and that is something that I never want to change," he finished. I felt the tears streaking down my face, practically in waves.

"Thank you Ollie. For being there for me, when I needed it the most, and always understanding me for me. I promise, if I have any more nightmares, or troubles, I'll come to you first." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. The smell of the forest, the sea and chocolate filled my nose, and for the first time in forever, I felt safe. I felt wanted. I felt like Sav.

He pulled away and took my hand, leading me off the pitch, and to the start of my new life. Little did I know, how new it would be.

* * *

**Hi again, this one is going to be shorter, but PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I would really appreciate it if my silent readers would leave a tiny review, letting me know if they enjoy it, because to be honest, I am not getting enough feedback on this story, so therefore, I will probably be updating a lot slower than my other stories. I am not one of those people who go, "I will only update if I get five reviews". I do not force people to review. **

**I would like to know what my readers would like to see in this story, as it is reaching that point where I want to start getting my readers opinions! So thank you to those reviewers, in advance (if anyone does review), so I will see you through the screen!**

**Kisses from Australia,**

**~Danger xx**

_**P.S. Go and read, "The Escapades of Teddy Lupin" by nymphxdora! It is an incredible story, with an interesting story line, this writer is one of my really good friends on , and this story deserves to be read! THANKS! xx**_


End file.
